


μαχητής

by cxndymoon



Series: μαχητής [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxndymoon/pseuds/cxndymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Zip for editing and being amazing and thanks to Susan for reviewing and doing the things you do. As always, leave comments and things to let me know how I'm doing and such.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Zip for editing and being amazing and thanks to Susan for reviewing and doing the things you do. As always, leave comments and things to let me know how I'm doing and such.

Matt Murdock walked through the abandoned warehouse cautiously. He could hear a steady heartbeat, but he couldn’t pinpoint where it was. Whoever it was, was moving though. Silently, carefully, like a cat following a mouse. A pair of feet hit the concrete behind him lightly, and he spun around. A fist came in contact with his jaw, but he recovered quickly, reaching out and twisting the arm of his attacker. A hand wrapped around his arm, and then they had their legs wrapped around his neck, pulling him downward. Though the attacker, presumably female, didn’t weigh all that much, the angle was enough to pull him down to his knees. Matt flipped himself backwards, attempting to pin her down, but she was too fast. She ducked out from under his weight, and then he felt another fist pound down on to his jaw. And another, and another. Matt coughed, blood pooling in his mouth. On the fourth hit, Matt pushed the girl back, landing one on her cheekbone. He could hear her stumble back. Before she was able to get herself organized, he jumped and twisted into the air, kicking out at her. With that final blow, the girl stumbled back, hitting the ground hard. Her heartbeat slowed. She was unconscious.

 

Matt wiped the blood from his mouth and sighed. Normally, after beating someone like that, he would just leave them to either bleed out or wake up. Something was telling him otherwise, though. Against his better judgement, Matt kneeled down and picked the girl up. She was light, and short. Matt climbed down the staircase silently, in case he wasn’t alone. He walked through the network of dark alleys to get home, so he wouldn’t be bothered by people on the street. They usually make a scene if they see you carrying a beaten girl around, and Matt didn’t feel like getting chased by cops tonight. Lucky for him, no one was in the halls of his apartment building either, and Foggy wasn’t waiting for him by his door. He pushed his apartment door open and walked inside, putting the girl on the couch. Matt wandered a couple feet towards his bed and then passed out, the bed creaking loudly as his dead weight hit the mattress.  

* * *

Matt’s eyes flew open as three loud knocks came from outside his apartment door. There was a pause and then another three knocks. He got up, and realized he was still in his suit. The girl he had taken home last night was no longer unconscious, but just asleep. Three more knocks.

“Matt? Are you in there?” A muffled female voice called. Karen. Matt scrambled, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.

“Yeah, um give me a minute!” He called back, tossing the suit into his closet and pulling on the sweatpants and shirt. He started to walk towards the door and the stopped. The girl. He huffed and then picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom and placing her on his bed. Matt closed the door quietly and then walked over to let Karen in.

“Morning.” He said, his voice rough. Matt walked in, leaving the door open for her. Karen paused, and then stepped inside, her heels clicking on the wood surface. Matt heard the door shut, but the heels had stopped clicking.

 

“Matt, are you okay?” She asked, and he could hear her heartbeat quicken slightly.

“Yeah, why?” The heels took step forward.

“Maybe because it’s 12:00 p.m and you didn't show up for work, or answer your phone. And no offense Matt, but you sorta look like hell.” Matt groaned and rubbed his face tiredly.

“It’s Monday already?” He stood up stiffly and walked around the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Karen sighed and Matt gave her a sort of half smile.

“I’m fine Karen. I’ll be at work in an hour.” Matt offered, and Karen nodded softly. The door handle turned and she stepped out, closing the door behind her. He leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed as the heels clicked down the hall. Matt turned towards his bedroom door. The girl was still asleep. He had to go to work or else Karen would start to suspect something. Matt decided that he would leave and come back in a couple hours. The girl hadn’t seen his face, and hopefully if she did wake up, she would leave without looking around. Matt walked to his bedroom and opened the door quietly. He grabbed his shoes and his suit and then went to the bathroom to change. He emerged five minutes later, ready but just a bit messy and just a bit rushed. Matt took a step forward and then stopped. The heartbeat.

 

“Your tie is crooked.” A female voice said from the other side of the room. Her heartbeat was steady. She wasn’t threatened, even though just last night he had beaten her unconscious. Matt took another step forward, she took a step back. Not out of fear, just out of instinct. Like a ballet dancer performing a routine that she had practiced until her feet bled.

“Thanks.” Matt responded, and straightened his tie. The only sounds in the room was the air conditioning and that steady heartbeat. It never faltered. From the moment he heard her in the rafters of that warehouse to now.

“Why did you bring me here?” The girl asked, and Matt paused. If he said why, she would know who he was.

“I was walking by and I saw you beaten up. So I decided to bring you here.” He answered and the girl snorted.

“Bullshit. If you were just some random guy, you would’ve either turned in the other direction, or called an ambulance. Normal people don’t help beaten girls in black leather, who have guns strapped to their thighs.” Her harsh tone echoed off of the walls and Matt gritted his teeth slightly. This was not going well.

“I know who you are.” The very sound of those words made Matt tense. All of his muscles tightened, and his jaw tensed. The girl continued talking. “You’re the man that beat me last night. I can tell. Your face, the way you move. You’re the man in the red suit, aren't you?”

 

Matt took another step forward, attempting to get out of this situation. He knew he couldn't though. He had dug this hole too deep, and now all he was doing was continuing to dig.

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said, but his voice faltered the slightest bit.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Matt drew in a breath. Whoever this girl was, she could read him like a book. Not that he was doing a very good job of lying to her. The best he could do at this point is remain at quiet about his life as possible. He decided though, that if this girl knew everything about him, or at least everything important, he deserved to know something about her.

“What’s your name?” Matt asked.

Silence.

“You have to have a name.”

Silence.

“If you don’t tell me your name, I’m gonna make one up.”

Silence.

“You asked for it. I’ll call you--” He started, but she cut him off abruptly.

“Jacqueline.” Matt raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

“Alright Jacqueline. Can you tell me why you jumped me last night?

More silence. This conversation was not going very far.

“Well, you have a couple options. You can stay here until I get back from work. You can leave, and go back to wherever you came from. Or…” Bad idea Matt, bad idea. “If you get yourself cleaned up you can come with me to work.”

Matt knew that was a bad idea from the moment those words came out of his mouth. He would have a hard time explaining this to Foggy and Karen, if she did choose to come with him. If Matt was lucky, the girl would choose to leave. If she chose anything at all. Everything he said was greeted with silence.

“This is probably a very bad idea, but you’re gonna come with me. I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave you here alone, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to let you leave.” Matt said, sighing and then moved towards the bedroom door. “Get yourself cleaned up and then we will go.”

The girl paused for a moment and then Matt heard her walk across the room and close the bathroom door behind her. He picked his glasses up from the nightstand and walked out into the living room. Something about that girl was getting to him. She was so familiar, as if he knew her, but at the same time she was a total stranger. Matt rubbed his face tiredly and sat down on the couch. After a couple minutes, he heard the bathroom door open, and he got up.

“Ready?” He asked and was met with silence. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Matt picked up his white cane and then motioned towards the door. The girl didn't move.

“You’re blind.”

“Yes.”

The girl was silent after that, and she took a couple steps towards door. Matt waited for the sound of the door opening to start walking behind her. Matt locked the door behind him, and to his surprise she waited. The walk was very quiet. She didn’t seem like the kind of person to engage in irrelevant conversations. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached the base of the office building and Matt opened the door for her. Jacqueline paused and then stepped inside. They walked up a couple flights of stairs, and reached the office level. Then outside the office door, he stopped her.

“Those two in there? They don’t know about the man in the red suit. So don’t say anything about it to them. We can say you’re a relative of mine of something. It’s a bit of a stretch but we’ll make it work. Got it?”

 

The silence gave him all he needed to know. She understood. Matt gave her a quick smile and then opened the door.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for physical abuse. It's short cause it's more of a flash back thing. Comment as always!

Jacqueline could hear muffled screams coming through the walls. She was coming. Jacqueline knew she would be coming, she knew it from the minute she hit that boy in class. She scrambled to her feet and crawled into her closet, trying to find some sort of protection from her. She would find her though. She always did. The closet door opened and Jacqueline shrunk further into the corner. The woman’s hand came down and grabbed her hair, yanking her out of the closet. Jacqueline let out a small yelp as she was thrown into the wall and then pulled back again. The woman’s fist came down on her again and again, and her mouth pooled with blood. Hot tears ran down her face, and she tried to pull out of the woman’s grip but she was too strong. The woman’s large hands wrapped around her neck and Jacqueline struggled to breathe as her fingers pressed harder and harder against her neck.

“I heard you beat up that boy you little whore. This is the last time. I hate you as much as I hated your father. I hated you the minute he carried you through that door, and I’m glad he got sick. I’m glad he’s dead. And I’m glad you will be too.” The woman spat, and Jacqueline’s vision began to go black. She didn’t know what happened, maybe something clicked inside the woman’s head and she realized what she was about to do. All she remembered was her head being slammed against the wall, and then everything was dark.

* * *

Jacqueline woke up a little while later in a pool of her own blood. Her head pounded, and everything felt weak. She blinked a couple times and sat up slowly. _Something was very wrong_. She couldn’t hear. Everything was muffled. A lump rose in her throat and she started to cry. Her crying quickly became panicked, and she started screaming. _She couldn’t hear. She couldn’t hear. She couldn’t hear_. Her tears wracked her body, and her throat constricted. She reached a point when she couldn’t breathe any longer and started coughing violently. Jacqueline sat there for a moment in silence, tears streaming down her face. She stood up slowly and wandered around the house, checking inside each room. She was alone. Jacqueline went to her room and grabbed her backpack, dumping out all of her things. She packed her blanket, some clothes and some loose change that she kept in a piggy bank by her bed. She went to the bathroom after that and grabbed her brush and toothbrush, and wiped the blood out of her hair and off her face. Jacqueline swung her oversized backpack over her shoulder and then walked out of the house, not bothering to look back.

She walked for a little while and reached a small bus station near her house. The driver didn’t seem to care about the fact that a beaten, six year old girl had just climbed on to his bus. Jacqueline wandered down the empty rows and plopped down in the back seat. She pulled her blanket out and curled up, falling asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they get a bit short, but they will start getting longer after I get my footing with the flash backs and stuff. As always, comment to let me know how I'm doing!

Matt turned the door knob and greeted a slightly confused Karen with a smile. Jacqueline shuffled in behind him, avoiding eye contact with her and an equally confused Foggy.

“Uh Matt? Who’s fishnets over there?” Foggy asked, and Jacqueline looked up at him, only to give him a hard glare.

“Foggy, that’s Jacqueline. She’s a relative of mine.” Matt answered cooley, and put his cane down, walking to his desk. Foggy raised his eyebrows and then followed him, while Karen sat down warily at her desk.

 

“You don’t have relatives Matt. At least none that I know of.” He continued and Matt smiled.

“She’s from my mother’s side.” Matt cleared some of the papers off of his desk and sat down, waiting for Foggy’s response.

“Well, I still don’t believe you. And no offense but your ‘relative’ is kinda scary.” Foggy started and then shook his head. “No, scratch that. She isn’t _kinda_ scary she _is_ scary.”

Matt laughed and leaned back in his chair.

“Alright Foggy. What do you have on our most recent client?” Foggy sat down and they started working. Matt kept an ear on Jacqueline and Karen the rest of the day, and Karen was obviously just as nervous as Foggy was around her. Her heart rate was up the entire day, but as he expected, Jacqueline was unfazed. Something about her. It was bothering the hell out of Matt. He knew someone exactly like her, someone with that same steady unchanging heartbeat, but he couldn’t figure out who it was. He put it to the back of his head for the remainder of the day and focused on his work.

After a couple of hours, the sun began to set and Karen left, followed by Foggy. Night fell over Hell’s kitchen as he and Jacqueline left the building. During the walk back to his apartment, she remained quiet as ever. A few questions crossed his mind, but he decided to leave her be. For now, at least.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Jacqueline was still awake, four hours after Matt had gone to sleep. She needed to leave and this was her chance. She pulled the blanket off of herself and her feet hit the wood floor softly. Jacqueline pulled the door open quietly, stepping out into the living room. Matt was sound asleep on the couch. Perfect. Jacqueline slid past him carefully and made it to the door. Right as she started to open the door and hand grabbed her arm. Jacqueline swung around, grabbing his arm and twisted it. Before he could react she pushed on his arm, using it as leverage to pull herself up and wrap her legs around his neck. Jacqueline shifted her weight down, pulling him to the ground. Matt huffed and put his weight forward so that he rolled down to the ground and pinned her.

“Leaving so soon?” He asked and Jacqueline just rolled her eyes, attempting to pull herself out from under him. It was of no use though. He wasn’t letting her up.

 

“Let me go.” Was all she said, and Matt shook his head.

“Nope. Not until you explain some things.”

“I have nothing to explain to you.” She hissed and Matt laughed softly.

“You have plenty to explain. You haven’t told me anything about yourself, you jumped me in the middle of the night. You’re what? 16? 17? And you’re out by yourself in the middle of the night, attacking guys in red suits?”

Jacqueline gritted her teeth, and yanked herself out of his grip. She pushed herself to her feet and swung her fist at him as he got up. Matt caught her arm and pinned her against the wall.

“Not so fast. You aren’t leaving until I get some answers.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the update. Sorry it took a while, but I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Leave comments and things to tell me what to fix and stuff!

Jacqueline’s eyes fluttered open as the sun blared overhead. Everything hurt. Her muscles ached, her cuts and bruises stung. She slunk farther behind the line of garbage cans she was hiding behind as she heard someone come out of the apartment building behind her. It was a short, old woman, carrying out a black trash bag. Jacqueline moved as far out of sight as she could as the woman walked over towards the trashcans. As Jacqueline moved, her hands pressed down on a piece of glass, cutting it, and she yanked it back in surprise. The woman stopped and took a step back.

“Who is there?” She asked with a thick Puerto Rican accent. Jacqueline stopped moving despite the sharp pain in the palm of her hand.

“I know you are there.” The woman took a couple steps towards the trash cans and Jacqueline ducked down.

“Dios mío.” The woman said, grabbing Jacqueline’s arm and pulling her up. “What happened to you?”

Jacqueline remained quiet and the woman pulled her out from behind the line of trash cans.

“Let’s bring you inside and get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Jacqueline glared at him and clenched her teeth.

“πιπιλίζουν το μου --” She started and Matt shook his head, laughing a bit.

“ **I speak Greek you know**.” He said and her eyes went a bit wide in surprise. “ **And, I’m not going to do anything of the sort**.”

She rolled her eyes at him, not bothering to grace his comment with a reply. A couple minutes passed by and silence filled the room. Finally she just sighed and looked up at him.

“Let me go.”

“Haven’t you been listening to anything I’m saying?”

“Please. Let me go.”

“No.”

* * *

Jacqueline sat in a tall old bar stool, swinging her short legs back and forth. The woman had brought Jacqueline to her apartment and given her some food and a bath. Now, she was just sitting in this bar stool while the woman lectured to one of the other kids in Spanish. After a long while, the woman stopped yelling in Spanish and sighed, turning to Jacqueline.

“Pido disculpas. They can be quite, ah what is the word? They can be quite a handful.” The woman walked around the counter top and sat next to Jacqueline. “Do you want to tell me your name?”

Jacqueline thought about it for a second and shook her head.

“No? Well you have to have a name. Would you like me to give you one?”

Jacqueline nodded and the woman smiled.

“Alright. I will call you Catalina then.”

* * *

“Why do you want to leave?” Matt asked, loosening his grip a bit.

“Why would I want to stay?”  

“Because you’re alone and I’m the only person that cared enough to help you?”

“Why do you care? You don’t even know me.”

Matt paused and then took a step back, letting her go.

“Fine. Then leave.” He said, and then turned away from her, heading back to his bedroom. She stood there for a moment, slightly confused and then swung the door open, heading out into the hall. Jacqueline stopped at the stairs and instead of going down, went up. She jogged up the 5 flights of stairs to the fire escape and pushed the door open, stepping out into the cool night air.  Jacqueline stepped up on the roof ledge and looked around, her eyes scanning over the city. She stared down at the alley below her and then flipped off the edge of the roof. A second passed and her hands wrapped around a metal pipeline connecting the two buildings. It creaked loudly from her weight, but remained intact. She paused and then let go, her feet hitting solid ground a couple seconds later. Jacqueline dusted off her hands and then headed further into the alley, towards the abandoned warehouse district that sat at the edge of hell’s kitchen.

The old brick warehouses had been sitting for some time. Most of them were practically falling apart with their broken windows and crumbling foundations. There was one warehouse that was still fully intact. That was where she lived. Jacqueline pulled out her key and unlocked it, pulling the old wooden door open. It stuck for a moment, and then opened reluctantly. She stepped inside, locking it behind her, and flicked the lights on. The sound of electricity echoed through the warehouse and then with a small boom, the lights buzzed on, one by one. The warehouse was pretty spacey, with two large storage rooms and an upstairs office sort of thing. It was all brick, with an exception to the office which was wood, and had a cement floor. She tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and then climbed up the ladder to the office. She had a small bed up there, with a dresser and a nightstand. There was a small kitchen downstairs, along with a tv and a couch. The second storage room had a couple more beds and a sort of gym set up. It was pretty sparse but it was all she really needed. And all she could really afford. But that was it. That was her home.

* * *

* * *


End file.
